Riding The Wood
by articcat621
Summary: After Oliver is injured while refereeing a Quidditch match, Hermione pays him a visit in the Hospital Wing.


Author's Notes:Thank you so much to KyrieColors and SweetTale4U for looking this over for me. I seriously appreciate all the help. This was originally written for the HP Deflower Fest on LJ. I hope everyone enjoys this little tale of first time fluff!

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**_Riding The Wood_**

Hermione sat huddled next to Neville in the Quidditch stands. It was a Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match, but Hermione wasn't paying much attention to the players. No, her sights were set on her boyfriend, Oliver Wood, the match's current referee. Madame Hooch had taken a short leave of absence, and Oliver was subbing as her temporary replacement.

The two of them started dating the summer after her fifth year. He had started spending time together at Grimmauld Place during the school year reconnecting again during that time. Oliver had kept her company the entire time she had spent healing from the injuries she sustained at the Department of Mysteries. After that, the two of them were "official."

When Oliver wrote to her at the end of March to say he was coming to Hogwarts, she couldn't contain her excitement. As it was with their current schedules they weren't able to spend a lot of time together, so she was happy at the opportunity to see him at school.

They'd spend most of their time in the library together. She would do work and he would watch her. Of course, it didn't happen very often because he was teaching and refereeing matches.

"Did you see that?" Neville asked excitedly as two players zoomed by.

Hermione shook her head. "I missed it," she murmured, trying to get back into the game. "Neville!" she shouted, pointing upwards. "Ginny's gone after the snitch!" She watched as her best friend raced around the field, trying to beat the opposing seeker in her quest for the snitch.

"WEASLEY CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Luna shouted excitedly. "GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!"

Hermione clapped her hands together, happy that Ginny caught the snitch. She couldn't wait to tell Harry about the match.

Oliver started shouting at one of the Ravenclaw beaters when a rogue Bludger came out of nowhere and smashed into his broom.

"Oliver!" Hermione cried, watching in horror as he fell.

* * *

Hermione ran into the Hospital Wing and immediately made her way towards Oliver.

He tried to sit up when he saw her approaching. "I'm fine, Hermione." He winced though, giving himself away.

She shook her head. "I was so worried." She bit her lower lip. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Oliver said, smiling at her. "Don't you worry, sweetheart. Just a night's rest here and I'll be good as new."

Hermione smiled in relief. She had been so worried that he was seriously hurt, but he was fine. He didn't need to go to St. Mungo's or extensive care. Madame Pomfrey knew how to patch someone up, so he'd be fine.

"Come here," Oliver whispered huskily, reaching out to her. When he whispered, his Scottish brogue always did something to her. There was nothing sexier than Oliver's accent.

She grasped his hand and inched closer. "I'm glad you're okay, Ollie," she whispered softly. She kissed his cheek quickly before anyone could notice.

"I've had worse," he said, smirking.

Hermione groaned. "Don't tell me that, Oliver, or I'll never stop worrying about you."

"Maybe I like you worrying about me." A roguish expression appeared on his face.

"Enough you two," Madame Pomfrey said, coming over to break the two of them up. "You can come back tomorrow, Miss Granger. Mister Wood needs his rest."

Slightly abashed, Hermione stepped back. "Of course, Madame Pomfrey. I'll see you tomorrow, Oliver." When Madame Pomfrey turned away, Hermione grinned. _I'll be back later_, she mouthed before winking. She left the Hospital Wing quickly.

* * *

When Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, she was unsurprised to see that a party was in full swing. What did surprise her, however, was Harry and Ginny kissing in a large armchair in the corner. She knew that the two had feelings for each other, and was happy to see that someone made a move.

"Hey," Ron said, appearing by her side.

Hermione looked at him, a smile on her face. "How do you feel about it?"

Ron gave a shrug. "I like it for some reasons and hate it for others. I'd rather it be him than any of the other pricks she dated."

Smiling, Hermione nodded in agreement. "It's been a long time coming, I think."

"How's Oliver?" Ron asked after taking a sip of his Butterbeer. "He looked pretty beat up."

"He's fine," Hermione told him. "Madame Pomfrey wants to keep him overnight just in case."

"You going to sneak in?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Of course," Hermione responded. "I just need to ask Harry for his cloak later."

"Well, you've got a bit before curfew," Ron said. "Why don't you eat and drink something? Celebrate with us."

"Oh, all right," Hermione said, making her way to the punch table.

* * *

Under the invisibility cloak, Hermione made her way to the Hospital Wing. She crept inside and after checking the Madame Pomfrey was indeed asleep, she made her way to Oliver.

"Ollie?" she whispered, trying to see if he was awake or not.

"Hermione," he said, grinning as he sat up. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come back or not."

"Sorry," she murmured. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to the bed. When Oliver nodded, she got up onto the cot next to him and cuddled into his side. "There was a party going on in the Common Room, so I socialized a bit."

"Ah," Oliver said. "Well, congratulations to your House on winning the cup."

Hermione smiled. "Harry and Ginny were kissing."

"Really?" Oliver looked surprise. "Well, I suppose it's about time."

"Mmmm," Hermione murmured, peering up at Oliver. She smiled at him when he caught her gaze. "Oliver, I'm glad you weren't badly hurt."

"Me too," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"When I was running to the Hospital Wing earlier, I had all these terrible scenarios playing out in my mind. I don't know what I would have done if you were seriously injured."

"You would be fine," Oliver said gently. "You'd take it one step at a time, Hermione, just like you do with everything else."

"It made me realize something," she whispered.

Oliver raised his eyebrows at her. "And what's that?"

She took a deep breath. "That I love you, Oliver."

He sucked in a deep breath as he looked into her brown eyes. "You love me?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "I do, Oliver. I enjoy being with you and you make me happy, even though your Quidditch career makes me worry a lot."

Oliver smiled. "I love you as well, Hermione."

His accent caused chills to run down Hermione's spine. "Say it again," she requested quietly.

"I love you, Hermione." His eyes darkened with desire when he saw her nibble on her lower lip. "I want you, Hermione."

She blushed and smiled. "I want you as well, Oliver." Pulling out her wand, she cast a notice-me-not charm and a silencing charm. She didn't want anyone disturbing them. "Can we?"

Oliver's eyes widened. "Right here? Now?"

Hermione nodded. "Please?"

Oliver looked over the witch in his arms. She was beautiful and loving. She had the biggest heart and was always looking out for others. He knew he was blessed to have her in his life.

She watched him as he thought over his answer. Hermione knew that giving your virginity to someone was special and she was sure that she wanted Oliver to be the one. She was nervous but firm in her decision. She loved Oliver.

"Okay," he said quietly, nodding. "But I have to be honest, Hermione, I don't quite know what I'm doing."

Her eyes widened. "Do you mean you've never done it before?"

Oliver shook his head. "Apart from the fooling around we've done, I've never been with anyone."

"But… But you're so good looking, Oliver! And that accent… I thought girls would have thrown themselves at you." She nibbled her lower lip once more.

Oliver chuckled. "I suppose, but I'm very Quidditch oriented, Hermione. My… er, obsession prevented me from really having a relationship with anyone before you."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. This was a big moment for them both. "I've never either, Oliver, so we'll just have to figure out what to do together. I mean, we both know how sex works, so I'm sure it can't be that difficult."

Oliver chuckled once more. "Always so optimistic."

"Of course I am," she replied cheerfully. "Besides, I know you'd never do anything to hurt me."

"Never," Oliver promised. "I love you."

"And I love you," Hermione replied. "Now kiss me, Ollie."

Oliver turned on his side so he was facing her now. He gently cupped her cheek before placing his lips against her own. Their kiss was gentle at first – innocent – before he deftly slipped his tongue inside her mouth. That's when he _really_ started to kiss her.

Hermione moaned into the kiss as warmth spread through her body. Her hand reached out towards him and gently caressed the contours of his well-defined arm. Years of rigorous physical activity had given Oliver a firm and fit body that Hermione thoroughly enjoyed.

Oliver broke away from her slightly breathless. He made quick work of divesting them both of their clothes. Once completely naked, they got beneath the covers. "Cold?" he asked when she trembled in his arms.

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Just nervous, it's a big step."

He nodded in agreement. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Hermione felt the evidence of his arousal and it told her he wanted to just as much as she did. She reassured him that it was what she wanted.

"No, I do," Hermione said, giving him an encouraging smile. "I want you, Oliver. Make love to me, please."

Oliver kissed her once more capturing the gasps of pleasure when his strong hand slid along her body to her breast his thumb brushing her nipple. She kissed him more passionately, and he took that as a sign that she liked it. He gently pinched and rubbed her nipple, causing her to mewl into their kiss.

"More," she murmured before kissing him once more.

His hand ran down her stomach and towards her thighs. He teased her, running his fingertips up and down her thighs, not quite touching her. When Hermione let out a strangled moan of frustration, he smiled. Carefully, he slowly slid one finger into her tight, wet heat. Hermione stilled completely. "Are you all right?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Fine," she whispered, "Although I wish it was your cock inside of me and not your finger."

Oliver's eyes widened at her words. His cock hardened even more, and he wanted to slide himself into her tight heat. He imagined that it would feel wonderful, but there was something else he wanted to try first. He had heard from some mates on his team that women enjoyed being licked between the legs. He wanted to try with Hermione. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

He withdrew his finger from her and moved down her body, kissing her as he did so. He kissed her stomach, then her hips, then her inner thigh.

Every kiss caused Hermione's body to burn with desire. She wanted him to touch her clit desperately. The two of them had experienced some light touching and petting through clothes before, but never like this. Everything was so new and exciting to her.

Positioning himself between her legs, he buried his face between her thighs and let his tongue lick her from top to bottom. When Hermione let out a moan of longing, he slid his tongue across her nub. Hermione moaned once more. Oliver held her hips in position and gently flicked at her clit a few times before he buried his face further. He licked her passionately, enjoying her sweet yet tangy taste.

Hermione let out a moan and tangled her hands in his hair. "Please, Oliver," she cried. "I want you."

Oliver stopped his ministrations and looked up. Her brown eyes were filled excitement and longing. But something was holding him back. He was afraid.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, sensing that something wasn't right. When he didn't answer, she pressed. "Oliver?"

"I don't want to hurt you," he said quietly. "I know that the first time can be painful for girls and I don't want to hurt you."

Hermione was touched by his words. She reached out and pulled him back towards her. She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. "I love you, Oliver, and I know you won't hurt me."

"But—"

"No buts," Hermione said firmly. "I know it may be uncomfortable or painful, but I want this, Oliver. I want you."

Oliver took a deep breath. "All right." He reached down and ran his hand along the length of his hardness. "Are you ready for me?"

Hermione nodded. She knew that she was more than ready for him.

Grasping his cock, he guided it between her legs. After a few moments of awkward fumbling, he found her entrance. Rubbing the head of his cock against her wetness he eased in slightly pausing momentarily, "You sure you want this?"

"Yes," Hermione said breathlessly. "_I want you, Oliver, please_."

Taking a deep breath, Oliver eased in further, her warmth making it difficult to think. He met her resistance and paused. Glancing at her, he saw Hermione's eyes were full of love and want. With one quick thrust, he entered her fully as Hermione cried out in pain.

"Oh, Merlin," Oliver cried out, torn between complete bliss at the feeling and horror at Hermione's tears. He stilled his body as best he could, his cock pressed against her tight inner walls. "Are you okay?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Fine, it just…"

"What?" Oliver asked. "We don't have to do this, Hermione. We can stop if you want."

She quickly shook her head. "I don't want to stop. Just… kiss me for a moment?" She peered up at him.

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her gently. He put all his love for her in the kiss, wanting her to know just how much she meant to him.

After a few minutes of kissing, Hermione felt she was ready. Her body had adjusted to him, and she wasn't in as much pain. She wriggled her hips, letting him know she was ready. Oliver tentatively began to move, pulling out slowly before pushing back in. It stung a little, but Hermione knew it would pass in time.

Oliver continued to kiss Hermione as he thrust into her. Her fingers dug into his strong arms as he moved, small moans of pleasure escaping her lips.

Hermione's heart raced fast as they continued to thrust against each other. Every move was sending her deeper and deeper into bliss. She could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach and desperately wanted to feel it take over completely. "Oliver," she moaned, moving her lips to his neck her tongue tasting the salty tang of his skin.

He groaned when he felt her and heard her moan his name. "I'm not going to last much longer," he whispered, panting. Their bodies were now covered in a sheen of sweat as they thrust against each other.

"Me neither," Hermione mumbled. "Oh, gods…"

Oliver increased his speed, thrusting into her with an increased fervor. He could feel her walls begin to flutter around his cock.

"Oliver!" Hermione's back arched as she cried out, her orgasm washing over her. Her eyes screwed shut in pleasure as she tightened her grip on Oliver's arms. Every inch of Hermione's body tingled as he continued to thrust into her chasing his release.

Hermione's orgasm triggered his own and Oliver came as a strangled moan escaped his lips. He pumped into her until his orgasm was finished, and then he collapsed onto the bed on top of her and groaned. They were both a sweaty, sticky mess and they each panted heavily.

"That was amazing," he said after a moment. Adjusting himself so he wasn't squishing his girlfriend, he looked at her. "Are you okay? Did you think that was all right?"

"All right?" Hermione asked, her voice dreamy. She was still in a state of bliss. "Oliver, that was wonderful. I love you so much." She gently kissed him.

"I love you," Oliver told her sincerely. He pulled the blanket up over them both after cleaning them both with his wand.

They laid against each other comfortably for a few moments before Oliver laughed.

"What is it?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I certainly didn't imagine I'd lose my virginity after a Quidditch accident."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I certainly didn't imagine losing mine in the Hospital Wing, but that's how things go."

"Next time we'll be in a proper bed, with candles and champagne. I'll make it real romantic," Oliver promised.

"This _was_ romantic," Hermione insisted. "Being with you was special. I don't need anything else. This was perfect the way it was."

"I'll definitely last longer next time though," Oliver promised. He lowered his head and kissed her gently. "Now, I definitely think you should head back to Gryffindor Tower. I wouldn't want anyone to catch you with me."

Hermione pouted but slid out of the bed. She quickly got dressed as she spoke. "Are we meeting in the library tomorrow as usual?"

"We should be," Oliver said, putting his own clothes on as well. "If anything changes, I'll let you know."

After making sure she had everything, Hermione picked up the Invisibility Cloak. "Well, I love you, Oliver." She gave him one last kiss.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Oliver replied. "I love you as well, and I hope you have sweet dreams."

"They'll be of you," Hermione replied cheekily as she pulled the cloak over her head. She listened to Oliver chuckle before she headed back to the Tower. Today had been exciting, but she was definitely ready for bed.

Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about all the hidden spots in the library. She certainly had something to look forward to.


End file.
